The Story of Us
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Serie de One-shot sin relación entre sí inspirados en trocitos de canciones de Taylor Swift. / 1. Blank Space
1. Espacio en Blanco

**¡HOY CUMPLO UN AÑO!  
**

Desde que publiqué mi primera historia en fanfiction, por supuesto. Y pues podría pasar páginas y páginas diciéndoles que los amo y que les agradezco mucho toda la autoestima que me ayudaron a ganar en cuanto a mis escritos. De verdad que me cambiaron la vida, sin exagerar.

Pero pues no los quiero aburrir y tampoco parecer que me siento la gran cosa xD Así qui simplemente celebro publicando otra historia. No había publicado ninguna nueva este año, así que será doble aniversario :P

no me puedo ir sin dedicar esta historia completita, los seis capítulos a mi querida Sam, agirl on the clouds, que es un amor, simore lee hasta mis listas del mercado, tal como ella lo dice xD y que ama a Taylor Swift. De una swftie para otra, cariño :)

¡A todos los demás, también disfrútenlo mucho! Serán seis capitulos y el título de la canción es el título del capítulo. Así que ya tienen soundtrack para leer :D

* * *

**Espacio en Blanco**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: AU, Songfic, Comedia, Romance.

Clasificación: K

Palabras: 3,781

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-shot

Resumen: Serie de One-shot sin relación entre sí inspiradas en trocitos de canciones de Taylor Swift. Las que son dentro del universo canon (es decir las que son dentro del mundo de las series, películas, cortos, etc.) están marcadas con una "C" y las que son Alternative Universe, están marcadas con las iniciales "AU". En caso de ser AU, siempre es modern.

* * *

**I. (AU) ****Blank Space**

Astrid paseó la mirada por el gran salón. La luz anaranjada de las velas y los focos en los candelabros que pendían del altísimo techo hacían relucir las perlas en los cuellos femeninos y los relojes de oro en los varones. La fiesta era amena por lo menos, pero ella no la estaba disfrutando.

No era que no disfrutara este tipo de fiestas. Al contrario, ayudaban a salir de la aburrida rutina de la oficina de vez en cuando. ¿Pero _esta_ fiesta? La detestaba.

**_New money, suit and tie_**

**_Ain't it funny? Rumors fly_**

— Sonríe, Astrid. Es tu fiesta. — dijo Heather en su oído a la vez que enlazaba sus brazos sorprendiéndola con su repentina aparición.

— No, no es mía. Es de la compañía. — susurró de vuelta — Además es un chiste malo. No creas que no he escuchado lo que cotillean las secretarias cuando creen que nadie las escucha.

Heather se rió entre dientes y la soltó para verla de frente.

— Astrid — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía en un claro gesto que daba a entender que pensaba que estaba exagerando. — Sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, digan lo que digan. Han visto demasiadas telenovelas, en mi opinión. Y al parecer les falta trabajo.

— ¿Una fiesta de esta magnitud para presentarnos a los hijos de los socios como los futuros herederos de las respectivas compañías frente a los ejecutivos y empleados? — espetó Astrid arqueando una ceja con afilada incredulidad — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una película romántica medieval? — bufó negando con la cabeza. — Esto es una parodia de una fiesta de compromiso para unir los reinos. Digo, las empresas. — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se alejó de Heather para acercarse a la mesa de bocadillos. Tomó una copa con una bebida que no sabía qué era pero que sabía a frutas y rumió su mal humor.

— Vamos, Astrid. — la siguió Heather poniéndose a su lado y tomando una copa al igual que ella. — ¿No irás a tomarlo contra el pobre inocente heredero de _Haddock Entreprises_, o sí? — cuestionó mientras tomaba uno de los aperitivos de salmón y se lo llevaba a la boca.

— No, no. — dijo Astrid en un gesto displicente con la mano — Estoy segura que el pobre párvulo es una víctima como yo. Esto es planeado por los peces mayores — dijo refiriéndose a su madre y su más reciente socio, Stoick Haddock. — Estoy segura que si el tipo quisiera conocerme llegaría en su convertible directamente al edificio de _Hofferson Inc_. — Se giró hacia la fiesta y la señaló con un gesto vago — En lugar de preparar toda esta fachada.

Heather arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Convertible? — preguntó divertida — ¿Cómo sabes que tiene convertible?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

— Seguro que es el típico estereotipo de niño rico, un niño de papá. — dijo dándole un trago a su copa, luego rodó los ojos. — Hubieras escuchado a su padre hablar de él cuando mi madre nos presentó hace rato que llegó con su esposa. No sé como tuvo el valor cuando su adorado hijo viene retrasado a una fiesta en su honor. — Después de una pausa, reiteró — Pero a mí nadie me engaña, esto es planeado.

— Ya. Lo que digas, Astrid. — le concedió, indispuesta para discutir. — Pero toma en cuenta que incluso si así fuera, la tía Bertha nunca se había prestado para jugar a cupido. Seguro que tiene una razón. Además, tu madre raras veces comete errores.

No, claro que no. El error fue de Astrid al haber confiado ciegamente en su madre cuando le comentó por primera vez el "inocente" motivo de la fiesta. Su siguiente error fue creerle cuando le juró que había olvidado comentarle que la fiesta era doble. Había sido tan ingenua. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente error?

Astrid ubicó a su madre entre la multitud saludando y conversando animadamente con varias personas. Estaba a punto de concederle algo de razón a su prima a regañadientes cuando notó que la mirada de Bertha Hofferson se dirigía hacia la entrada después de que su interlocutor la señalara. La sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó y las palabras destinadas a Heather jamás dejaron su garganta cuando lo vio en el marco de la puerta, entregando su abrigo a un mayordomo.

**_Saw you there and I thought_**

**_Oh, my god. Look at that face_**

**_You look like my next mistake_**

**_Love's a game, wanna play?_**

Heather siguió su mirada y tosió para disimular la risa. Su copa derramó unas cuantas gotas de contenido.

— Bueno, wow. Si yo no bateara para el equipo contrario te envidiaría, Astrid.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero se mordió la lengua y se guardó el comentario. Ambas observaron como su madre se acercaba al recién llegado y Stoick Haddock y su esposa aparecían junto a ellos casi por arte de magia. Los cuatro intercambiaron palabras y sonrisas demasiado amigables para el ambiente superficial del evento y luego Bertha comenzó a pasear la vista por todo el salón con avidez, claramente buscando a alguien en específico.

— Esa es tu señal. — dijo Heather señalando en la dirección del cuarteto con el dedo índice de la mano que sostenía su bebida. Notó como su prima fruncía el ceño. — Es tarde para correr.

— Ya lo sé.

Tras un suspiro, Astrid dejó su copa en la mesa y Heather la imitó. Se alisó el vestido. Su prima le sonrió para darle ánimos.

— Sonríe. — repitió, tomándola por los hombros —Será un fastidio si piensas que lo será. Ve, saluda, inventa una excusa y piérdete en la fiesta si crees que es demasiado. Si me necesitas, estaré en donde sea que haya champaña. — dijo levantando la vista para buscar algún mesero con bandejas que trajeran lo que quería.

Sin más, Heather se perdió entre los invitados y Astrid se acercó con paso firme hasta donde estaba su madre. Mejor acabar con esto de una vez. O quizá no. Tal vez para cuando terminara la velada, se habría divertido.

Después de todo, no podía negarlo, el heredero de los nuevos socios era terriblemente apuesto, e incluso si resultaba ser un hijo de papi o un casanova, aún podía divertirse este fin de semana, ¿no?

**_I could make the bad guys good for a weekend_**

— ¡Astrid, aquí estás! Justo le estaba hablando a Hiccup sobre ti.

"_Puedo_ _apostarlo_" pensó sarcásticamente, pero esbozó la sonrisa encantadora que usaba para presentarse a gente nueva e importante. Le extendió una mano.

—Hola, Hiccup. Soy Astrid. Encantada de conocerte.

**_Nice to meet you_**

**_Where you been?_**

**_I could show you incredible things_**

De cerca era más alto de lo que de lejos aparentaba, más aún al lado de su padre, que llegaba casi a los dos metros de estatura. De todos modos, con todo y sus zapatos altos, le sacaba a Astrid casi una cabeza entera. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y la cara salpicada de pecas discretas que le dulcificaban la mandíbula cuadrada.

Sin embargo, su rasgo más sobresaliente eran sus ojos verdes, grandes e inocentes, demasiado sinceros como para ocultar mentiras detrás. Era imposible ignorarlos cuando destacaban como esmeraldas en el contraste de su traje negro y corbata roja, que Astrid no pudo evitar notar, hacía juego con su vestido.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Hofferson. — dijo con respeto aceptando su mano, y para su asombro, llevándosela a los labios para besársela.

— Por favor, — dijo escondiendo su sorpresa — Llámame Astrid.

— Astrid — sonrió, y soltó su mano.

Ajá. Ahí, justo ahí. Ya lo vio. Todo era claro ahora. Astrid estuvo convencida de que esa era su táctica. Pretendía ser encantador, humilde y tímido, para luego engatusar a la pobre ingenua que se dejara. Pero Astrid no era tonta. Nadie con ese rostro podía ser inconsciente de lo atractivo que era.

— Tu padre no paró de hablarme sobre ti cuando mi madre nos presentó. — dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida dirigiéndole a los aludidos una mirada significativa. — Tanto así que no podía esperar para conocerte. — añadió, sólo para ver sus reacciones.

Bertha y Stoick se dirigieron una mirada elocuente que no pasó desapercibida para la joven. Hiccup, por el contrario, se ruborizó inmediatamente.

Astrid parpadeó. Fingir humildad era una cosa, pero fingir un sonrojo era imposible.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto nervioso y fijó la vista en sus zapatos, evitando su mirada azul.

— En realidad, — intervino Hiccup mirándola por fin — estoy seguro que exageró y me disculpo de ante mano por la decepción que te vas a llevar.

Stoick soltó una carcajada animada y le palmeó la espalda con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo sin aire, pero al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado, porque sólo se tambaleó un poco, sin llegar a levantar los ojos.

— No seas modesto hijo, sólo le dije la verdad. — dijo con jovialidad. Hiccup suspiró dramáticamente y por fin alzó la mirada.

— De nuevo, una disculpa. — Valka le dirigió una mirada elocuente como para decirle que estaba siendo demasiado pesimista y Hiccup se aclaró la garganta. — Pero no puedo esperar por conocerla mejor, aunque sólo sea por el bien de las relaciones públicas. — sonrió.

Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, le enredó los dedos en el interior del codo. Chico superficial o adorablemente incauto, quería conocerlo un poco. Y ver hasta donde llegaban.

**_So hey, let's be friends_**

**_I'm dying to see how this one ends_**

— Estoy segura que nos llevaremos de maravilla independientemente de nuestros apellidos y las relaciones públicas que éstos exijan.

Hiccup alternó la mirada entre sus ojos que relucían con un brillo travieso y su mano, firme y segura alrededor de su brazo.

— ¡Estupenda idea! — exclamó Bertha. — ¿Por qué no se toman un rato para hablar antes de que demos el gran anuncio?

Sin más, ambos se perdieron entre la multitud. Astrid le preguntó sobre sus pasatiempos, sus prioridades, su rol en la empresa y su círculo social. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que tenía un gato que le robaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, le gustaba leer, en la empresa se encargaba más de los tecnicismos y estaba más en la parte práctica que en las finanzas, mientras que su vida social se trataba de asistir a reuniones y fiestas como éstas. De vez en cuando salía con su amigo Fishlegs a ver películas de acción y comprar comics, pero también disfrutaba de vez en cuando una literatura un poco más pesada.

Para reciprocar su honestidad Astrid confesó que su cotorra también le quitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y que como salía tarde y cansada de la empresa, prefería pasar los viernes y sábados por la noche en casa con un libro o una serie de crímenes y detectives, pero de vez en cuando dejaba que su amiga y su prima la arrastraran a uno de los bares más populares de Berk porque a Ruffnut le encantaba acosar al bartender. Sin embargo, la mejor manera de liberar tensión para ella era en el gimnasio.

Hiccup se sorprendió cuando ella se rió sin fingir de su humor sarcástico y no pudo evitar verse envuelto por su voz, palabras, compañía y el evidente juego que no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado pero que se desarrollaba entre ambos sin lugar a dudas.

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_**

**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_**

— ¿Bailas? — preguntó ella cuando hicieron una pausa.

— Eh…

— Ahora lo haces.

Astrid lo guió hasta la pista de baile que tenían enfrente y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros con seguridad, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Ella misma no era muy partidaria de los bailes, pero ofrecían la excusa perfecta para sentirle las manos en la cintura, aún demasiado tímidas e inseguras. El contacto suave como aleteo de mariposa sólo hacía que le dieran escalofríos y sus dedos lo aferraran más firmemente.

Astrid le sonrió con los ojos, y su mirada llameante era un aviso. Deslizó las manos detrás de su cuello y enlazó sus dedos, presionándose contra él en el límite de lo recatado para un baile.

Hiccup tragó pesado y trató de no verse muy inexperto. Un poco difícil siendo que en realidad sí era un inexperto. Pero entonces se atrevió a sujetarla con más seguridad y ella pareció complacida, por lo que decidió olvidar que ella era su socia y que era mejor dejar este tipo de relaciones fuera de la oficina, porque después de todo, de momento no estaban en la oficina.

Después de una canción más de la que en un principio se tenía planeado, se sentaron a descansar en uno de los sillones de terciopelo blanco que estaban dispuestos en el salón para los invitados a disfrutar de una copa.

**_And I know you heard about me_**

— Así que, señor Haddock — dijo Astrid con jovialidad — ¿Me está diciendo que antes de esta noche no había oído de mí?

— Se lo aseguro, señorita Hofferson. — respondió él imitando su tono travieso — No tengo razones para mentirle.

— Se me ocurre una — dijo con el filo de la copa rozándole los labios rojos.

Hiccup dejó la suya en la mesa de centro y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no escuchaste los rumores? Son la comidilla de los empleados de la compañía. Al menos de _Hofferson Inc_.

— Me temo que no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlos, en caso de que en _Haddock Entreprises_ se haya repetido el cotilleo.

Astrid lo miró intensamente tratando de descifrar si decía la verdad. Decidió que sí, por lo que dejó su copa a medio vaciar junto a la de él y lo miró a los ojos antes de exponer la falacia.

**_Cherry lips, crystal skies_**

**_I could show you incredible things_**

— Al parecer, ésta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso disfrazada.

De haber estado bebiendo, Hiccup se hubiera atragantado con el vino. De hecho se medio atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Le ruego me disculpe?

Astrid soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión.

— De hecho, no mires ahora pero creo que hay como diez pares de ojos siguiendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos desde su visión periférica.

Hiccup resistió el impulso que tuvo por voltear la cabeza inmediatamente como idiota para buscar a los hipóteticos ojos que los miraban. Sin embargo sólo tenía que prestar atención para notarlo, no tenía que girar la cabeza como búho para darse cuenta que había varias personas "platicando" a su alrededor pero nadie se les había acercado, a pesar de que Había otro sillón vacío al lado, y todas estaban en relativo silencio, como tratando de captar lo que decía alguien más en su vecinidad.

— Oh.

Astrid ensanchó la sonrisa y procedió a contarle los rumores que había escuchado por aquí y por allá toda la semana. Eran terriblemente divertidos, por supuesto. Ya que se habían enterado de cosas que ni ellos sabían que habían hecho.

Por ejemplo, al aprecer se habían estado viendo en secreto, sus padres habían hablado de cambiar el nombre de ambas empresas a uno solo cuando se unieran. Después de la boda, por supuesto.

Se habían conocido por accidente sin saber quienes eran y se gustaron, pero después de enterarse del matrimonio arreglado, se odiaron sin remedio. Sin embargo ¿quiénes eran ellos para ir contra el amor verdadero y predestinado? ¡Sólo mírenlos! Bailando por toda la pista sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

**_Stolen kisses, pretty lies _**

**_You're the king, baby; I'm your queen_**

Era tan fantasioso, que para el final del relato ambos reían. Las mentiras bonitas eran entretenidas para sobrellevar el día a día. Hiccup jamás creyó que las mentiras a sus expensas pudieran ser tan amenas.

— Creo que después de esta noche al fin sabremos cono termina nuestra interesante historia.

— Y seguramente la conclusión de la misma dependerá enteramente de lo que vean esta noche. — sonrió Hiccup, el espacio entre sus dientes demasiado adorable para su propio bien. — ¿Me pregunto si deberíamos desengañarlos o darles más material?

— ¿Y perdernos del final de tan divertida historia?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, pero estiró una mano para alcanzar la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿Qué propones entonces, Astrid? — preguntó jovialmente, los ojos verdes brillando con ingenuo entusiasmo.

Quizá fuera porque era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en toda la noche, mandando una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su columna vertebral. O quizá fue que simplemente prefería arrepentirse de algo que hizo a algo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo.

Sin dar ningún tipo de aviso, se inclinó hacia delante – que bueno que estaban sentados – y lo besó.

Pretendía ser un beso rápido. Apenas juntar sus labios un par de segundos para tomar desprevenidos a los que les seguían atentamente cada movimiento no tan discretamente, pero el contacto fue como un imán que los hizo amoldarse perfectamente y demorarse más de lo planeado.

Se separaron con un pequeño ruido y fue una lástima que el labial de Astrid fuera de tan buena calidad que no dejó marca. Se miraron unos momentos tratando de decidir cómo iban a proceder.

— ¿Por qué…?

**_Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_**

Hiccup se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta estúpida. Los ojos de Astrid brillaban en la tenue luz de los candelabros y probablemente lo hubieran repetido de no ser por un discreto carraspeo.

A diez pasos de distancia, Heather los miraba atentamente con el entretenimiento rebozando en la sonrisa.

— La cena está por ser servida.

Astrid se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Vienes? — preguntó a Hiccup. Cuando él se puso de pie, volvió a tomarlo por el codo y ambos tomaron sus asientos asignados como los huéspedes de honor de la fiesta.

Se hizo un brindis para dar el anuncio, simplemente reconociéndolos como quienes heredarían el liderazgo de las CEO de sus respectivas empresas cuando llegara el momento, y por el bien de la preparación, de ahora en adelante se encargarían de tomar juntos las decisiones que debían tomar por igual sus compañías. Al parecer, el salón de reuniones estaría concurrido con sólo dos personas de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Haz disfrutado la fiesta, Astrid? — preguntó Heather, el chiste implícito en sus ojos.

— Mucho — respondió en el mismo tono. Después, girándose hacia Hiccup, los presentó — Ésta es Heather, mi prima. Es la directora Comercial de _Hofferson Inc_. Heather, Hiccup.

— Un placer, Hiccup. Por favor, cuida de mi prima.

Astrid la pateó por debajo de la mesa y Heather se mordió la lengua para no soltar la risa mezclada con la exclamación de dolor.

— Desde luego — respondió con una seriedad que hizo la ceja de Heather alzarse divertida y al corazón de Astrid escaparse un latido. — Pero estoy más que convencido que seré yo quien necesitará protección. Algo me dice que tu prima es despiadada en los negocios.

— No sólo en los negocios.

Astrid intentó patearla de nuevo, pero esta vez Heather quitó la pierna. Se dirigieron miradas significativas por encima de la mesa.

— Tenemos otra noticia — dijo entonces Stoick y los tres le dirigieron su atención. Como ya saben, estamos planeando ampliar nuestros negocios al extranjero.

— Por supuesto, mi madre y yo hemos estado viendo localidades y compras de terreno para las nuevas instalaciones en Francia. — dijo Astrid — Lo que me recuerda que tengo que contratar un traductor si es que me quiero encargar yo personalmente de ir a checar las instalaciones, — haciendo una mueca añadió un poco más bajo —y que debí escuchar a mi madre cundo dijo que aprender francés era más útil que aprender escocés.

Hiccup abrió la boca para comentar algo pero su padre se le adelantó.

—¡Hiccup sabe francés!

Hiccup, además, sabía como hacer que la cara se le calentara de cero a cien en dos segundos. No hubiera sido embarazoso si él se hubiera ofrecido.

— ¡Ah, pero que afortunada coincidencia! — exclamó Bertha.

—A él le encantará acompañarla y hacer de traductor, ¿verdad, hijo?

— Después de todo — contribuyó Valka — no está de más que un representante de cada empresa estuviera presente.

— Es lo justo.

A la derecha de Astrid, Heather inhaló lentamente por la nariz tratando de mantener la compostura. Sabía que si no estuvieran en público, estaría partiéndose de risa en el suelo.

— Gracias por preguntarme, papá — dijo Hiccup sarcásticamente — Y a Astrid. — girándose hacia ella, agregó — Sería un honor, por supuesto. Pero si ya tienes otros planes…

—No — interrumpió ella. Se dio cuenta que lo hizo demasiado rápido y lo disimuló con una sonrisa — Me encantaría que vinieras.

— Apuesto a que sí — sonrió Heather. Astrid le dirigió una mirada y ella contrajo las piernas instintivamente, la sonrisa burlesca todavía en sus labios. — Es decir, París Francia. — se giró hacia los demás y comentó — El año pasado estuve ahí por estudios. Entendí porque la llaman la _Ciudad del Amor_.

¿Era su imaginación o no sólo era Heather la que sonreía como si se riera de un chiste privado? Su madre, Stoick y Valka parecían a punto de reírse también.

— Vamos por negocios, Heather. Contratos.

— Oh, vamos prima. No seas aguafiestas. Hay muchos tipos de contratos. Negocios, Laborales, Fideicomisos… Matrimonio.

Astrid decidió que ya era suficiente, y no había nada que Astrid hiciera mejor que la venganza. Nada más satisfactorio que darle al atacante una taza de su propio chocolate. A los cuatro.

**_Cause we're young and we're reckless _**

**_We'll take this way too far_**

**_ It'll leave you breathless_**

— De hecho creo que… — comenzó Hiccup dirigiéndose a Heather, pero Astrid lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

— ¿Sabes qué? — preguntó con una sonrisa demasiado dulce como para ser real — Tienes toda la razón. — se giró hacia Hiccup. — ¿París para conocernos un poco mejor y Las Vegas para agilizar el proceso?

Hiccup la miró son los ojos muy abiertos y no fue el único. El ligero apretón en sus dedos y su mirada que, como antes, le avisaba de sus intenciones hizo que captara donde quería llegar. Sonrió ampliamente y giró la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

— Me parece perfecto — dijo casualmente.

Su padre casi deja caer el tenedor, Valka se quedó con la copa a medio camino y Bertha con la boca ligeramente abierta. Heather parecía complacida consigo misma.

— ¿Fiyi para la luna de miel? He escuchado que no hay mejores playas.

— ¿No creen que, uhm, estamos llevando las cosas un-poco-muy lejos?

— Tienes razón, primero los negocios. — siguió Hiccup — ¿Tendrás un espacio en blanco en tu apretada agenda para almorzar mañana? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre tanto.

Astrid fingió estar ofendida.

—¿Para ti, cariño? Siempre tengo un espacio en blanco.

**_But I have a blank space, baby_**

**_And I'll write your name._**

* * *

Y como yo sé que no a todos se les da bien el inglés, les dejo la traducción en orden de como aparecieron en el capítulo a continuación.

_**Nuevo dinero, traje y corbata**_  
_**¿No es divertido? Los rumores vuelan**_

_**Te vi ahí y pensé**_  
_**Oh, por Dios. Mira esa cara**_  
_**Te ves como mi próximo error  
El amor es un juego, ¿Quieres jugar?**_

_**Puedo hacer a los chicos malos buenos por un fin de semana  
**_

_**Gusto en conocerte  
¿Dónde has estado?  
Podría enseñarte cosas increíbles  
**_

_**Así que hey, seamos amigos  
Me muero por saber como termina esto  
**_

_**Los chicos sólo quieren amor si es tortura  
No digas que no te dije que no te advertí  
**_

_**Y sé que has escuchado de mí  
**_

_**Labios de cereza, cielos de cristal  
Podría enseñarte cosas increíbles**_

_** Besos robados, mentiras bonitas  
Tú eres el rey, baby. Yo soy tu reina  
**_

**_Porque, cariño soy una pesadilla vestida de sueño_**

_**Porque somos jóvenes e imprudentes  
Llevaremos esto demasiado lejos  
Te dejará sin aliento  
**_

_**Pero tengo un espacio en blanco, baby  
Y escribiré tu nombre.  
**_

Por ahora creo que eso es todo. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo cariños míos! Les mando un abrazote y otro por si se les pierde por la red ;)

P.S. A todos los que me desearon lo mejor ayer que me operaron... ¡MIL GRACIAS! No me podía ir sin darle las gracias también por aquí :D


	2. You R In Love

¡Por fin otro capítulo! No había actualizado esto en demasiado tiempo, pero por fin me pude decidir por una canción. Sé que tengo muchas continuaciones pendientes y las haré, lo prometo. Por ahora saco éste capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho y que sigan siendo unos amores conmigo y me tengan paciencia. :)

* * *

**You R In Love**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: AU, Drama, Romance.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 1,269

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-shot / Songfic

Resumen: Dije que todos los capítulos eran un regalo para Sam, pero espero que que no moleste compartir este con ara Risu-chan xD, porque… había una razón por la que yo te iba a dedicar esto, Risu. Lo sé. ¿Me dedicaste algo? *Suspiro* Te lo prometí hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo. De cualquier manera, tenía muchas ganas de "explicar" o "rellenar el espacio" que dejó Race to the Edge (la tercera temporada) en cuanto a la mentirota que le dijo Astrid a Heather. (Porque fue una mentira. Nadie le creyó. Ni Heather, ni el fandom, ni ella misma)

Así que, sí. Por si no quedó claro, este no es un AU. Ocurre entre el capítulo 11 y 12 de Race to the Edge.

Por ello, este capítulo viene con una pequeña advertencia: **Tiene un pequeño spoiler del capítulo 11**. Pero nada relevante a la trama.

¡Sin más, a leer!

* * *

**II. (C) ****You R In Love**

Es casi media noche, pero ninguno se ha movido un ápice para prepararse para ir a dormir. Saben que lo lamentarán en la mañana, especialmente Hiccup, que no acostumbra a levantarse con el sol para ir a entrenar, pero la compañía del otro por unos minutos más lo vale.

**_One look, dark room_**

**_Meant just for you_**

Él levanta la vista desde su escritorio discretamente, desatendiendo el mismo libro de bocetos donde tiene un dibujo de ella, pero en el que ahora trabaja en unos planos para dirigirle una mirada. Astrid está sentada encima de una de sus piernas sobre su cama. Está afilando los cuchillos que usualmente olvida en su casa o en su cabaña y él tiene que devolver a la mañana siguiente esperando que nadie se de cuenta y haga preguntas.

Ella debió sentir su mirada, porque también levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran a través de la habitación. Hiccup no aparta la mirada como hubiera hecho hacía un par de años. Esta vez mantiene el contacto por un par de segundos antes de dirigirle una sonrisa y devolver su atención a los planos. Pero Astrid lo sigue mirando.

**_Time moved too fast_**

**_You play it back_**

Ella se mueve tan rápido, con esa velocidad que la caracteriza, que cuando Hiccup vuelve a subir la mirada, ya está enfrente de él. Hacía tiempo que no lo sorprendía con un beso, ahora repartidos con asiduidad por ambas partes, pero hay una reminiscencia de aquellos primeros besos que compartieron cuando recién comenzaron a salir, cuando ella lo besaba para animarlo, o para pedirle disculpas. Cierto, la timidez y torpeza que venían con la rapidez del beso que duraba un segundo se había ido, pero esa era quizá la razón por la que éste, lento y deliberado, despierta en él cierta alarma.

Deja caer el lápiz que aún sostiene entre sus dedos y utiliza la mano para apartarle el cabello de la mejilla con una caricia.

— ¿Astrid? — pregunta buscando sus ojos al separarse — ¿Está todo bien?

Ella se muerde los labios, después suspira.

— Le mentí a Heather — confiesa.

Hace apenas unas horas que Heather se fue de nuevo a quien sabe donde para encontrarse a sí misma, y después de despedirla, ambos habían ido a pasar el rato en la cabaña de Hiccup cuando, como siempre, los sorprendió la noche.

**_Lighthearted joke_**

**_No proof, not much_**

**_But you saw enough_**

Sus cabañas están tan cerca la una de la otra que se podía disimilar fácilmente las altas horas en la que regularmente dejaban la morada del otro, si es que la dejaban en absoluto.

— ¿Le enseñaste mal algún truco de batalla? — intentó bromear para quitarle el gesto de remordimiento que se adivinaba en su entrecejo fruncido. Leyó lo suficiente en su lenguaje corporal para saber que lo que fuera que la molestaba, no la había dejado tranquila en todo el día. No le había agradado mentirle a Heather.

— No — respondió regresando a la cama para sentarse.

— Lo siento — se disculpó siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado — ¿Sobre qué le mentiste?

— Tú — dijo — Bueno, nosotros.

Un pinchazo de algo a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre lo recorre por dentro cuando ella lo dice. "_Nosotros_". No es una palabra que usen muy a menudo para referirse a ellos en ese sentido, pero es agradable cuando lo hacen.

Ella no lo mira cuando contribuye a la explicación.

— Me preguntó si éramos algo. Y yo le dije que éramos _sólo_ amigos. — Astrid volvió a morderse los labios. — La verdad es que me pilló desprevenida y estaba tan nerviosa que seguramente no me creyó nada.

**_He says look up_**

**_And your shoulders brush_**

**_No proof, one touch_**

**_You felt enough_**

Hiccup no puede evitarlo. Se ríe. A Astrid se le colorean las mejillas al sentirse como un libro abierto y como aún no lo mira, él le toca la barbilla con el índice para levantarle el rostro. Sus ojos azules siguen desasosegados.

— Hey. No es tan malo.

— Sí lo es. — dice de regreso — Es la primera vez que lo niego tan directamente. Lo admito, entré en pánico. — dijo rodando los ojos. El color aún no se iba del todo de su rostro. — Estoy segura que no me creyó.

Él se ríe entre dientes y choca su hombro contra el suyo juguetonamente.

— Ya mejoraras con la práctica.

Astrid arruga la nariz.

— No me gusta negarlo.

Esta vez es él quien suspira. Estira un brazo para rodearle los hombros y la atrae hacia sí.

— A mí tampoco — responde contra su sien y su cabello. — Pero un día no tendremos que hacerlo. Lo prometo. — Ella sonríe, porque le cree.

**_You can hear it in the silence,_**

**_You can feel it on the way home,_**

**_You can see it with the lights out,_**

Se quedan un momento en silencio, la casi oscuridad de la luz de las velas y el recuerdo del camino a casa, cuando se tomaron de las manos y bromearon intercambiando demasiados empujones ligeros como excusa para tocarse la parte que hicieron caminando.

La verdad es que no sabían como es que nadie más exponía o al menos cuestionaba la naturaleza de su relación, como Heather había hecho. Estaban enamorados. Como idiotas.

Podía verse hasta con la luz apagada y escucharse hasta en el silencio, pero por el momento, se mantendría en "secreto".

**_Morning, his place _**

**_(…)_**

**_You keep his shirt_**

**_He keeps his word_**

**_And for once you let go_**

**_Of your fears and your ghosts_**

**_One step, not much_**

**_But it said enough_**

Después de unos minutos cuando el cansancio comienza a materializarse demasiado como para ser ignorado, Astrid se levanta y rebusca en uno de los arcones que Hiccup tiene en la habitación, donde sabe perfectamente que Hiccup guarda las túnicas que puede tomar prestadas para dormir. Él sabe entonces que va a quedarse y se permite saborear el momento con satisfacción antes de ponerse de pie también y recoger las cosas que debe guardar antes de dormir.

Ella se quita la armadura, sabiendo que no la necesita, porque puede dejar su guardia abajo cuando están los dos solos.

**_One night he wakes_**

**_Strange look on his face_**

**_Pauses, then says_**

**_You're my best friend_**

Se quedan acostados hablando sobre nada en particular como siempre hacen hasta que los venza el sueño, espaciando las respuestas y con parpadeos cada vez más largos antes de darse cuanta que se quedaron dormidos por algunos minutos, hasta que ya no despiertan a la mañana siguiente.

Es en uno de esos parpadeos cuando Astrid se de cuenta que él la mira sin decir nada y sin responder a lo que sea que hayan estado hablando y que debido a la somnolencia no recuerda.

— En realidad no le mentiste a Heather — murmura — Al menos, no completamente. — sonríe — Sí eres mi amiga, Astrid. — asegura, pone una mano sobre la de ella que descansa en la almohada — Mi mejor amiga. — Hace una pausa y entonces recuerda algo. — Humana. — añade.

Astrid se ríe entre dientes y se acerca un poco más a él.

— Sí. Lo mismo digo.

**_And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown_**

**_And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_**

Y es, quizá, en ese momento cuando verdaderamente entienden porqué volarían hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarse o pelearían contra mil ejércitos para defenderse, aunque de momento sus palabras negaran cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera la de "sólo amigos". Sus acciones hablan más claramente, exponiendo la verdad.

**_You are in love, true love_**

**_You are in love_**

* * *

Y pues bueno ahí está mi interpretación (arreglo a la metida de pata) de lo que pasó en Race to the Edge. Porque aparentemente, a los productores Chris y Douglas, les importó un pepino que tanto John Sanford, director de las primeras dos temporadas y Dean DeBlois hayan confirmado desde un principio que estos dos ya estaban juntos desde el final de la primera película. But fuck canon, right?

* Respira *

Ya, ya me calmé.

Anyways, ya sólo me resta decirles que aprecio mucho que lean lo que escribo, que los amo y les mando muchos abrazos y otros mil más por si se les pierden por la red ;P

Y como siempre, las traducciones (por orden de aparición) :

**_Una mirada, habitación oscura  
Dedicada solo para ti_**

**_El tiempo se movió muy rápido  
Y tú lo repetiste otra vez_**

**_Broma desenfadada  
Sin prueba, no mucho  
Pero viste lo suficiente_**

**_Él dice, mira arriba  
Y sus hombros se tocan  
Sin prueba, un toque  
Tú sientes lo suficiente_**

**_Puedes escucharlo en el silencio,  
Puedes sentirlo en el camino a casa,  
Puedes verlo con las luces apagadas,_**

**_En la mañana, su casa (de él)_**

**_Tú conservas su camiseta  
Él mantiene su palabra  
Y por una vez dejas ir  
Tus miedos y fantasmas  
Un paso, no mucho  
Pero dijo lo suficiente_**

**_Una noche él despierta  
Con una Mirada extraña en su cara  
Hace una pausa, luego dice  
Tú eres mi major amiga_**

**_Y él tiene una foto tuya en su oficina en el centro de la ciudad  
Y ahora entienden porque pierden la cabeza y luchan las guerras_**

**_Están enamorados, amor verdadero  
Están enamorados_**


	3. Habla Ahora

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Sé que estos meses he estado sumamente inactiva. Tengo una razón y se las quiero compartir, si la quieren leer al final del capítulo :) Por ahora, espero que disfruten éste, aunque no sea muy largo.

* * *

**Habla Ahora**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: AU, Comedia, Romance.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 1835

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-Shot

* * *

Astrid no era el tipo de chica que interrumpiría, jamás, una ceremonia importante. Pero ¡alas! Aquí estaba ella, lista para saltar y gritar el clásico "¡Yo me opongo!" en cuanto el sacerdote dijera la célebre frase "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

Sentía que los nervios le revolvían todo por dentro, el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta y le sudaban las manos. Intentó secarlas en el vestido de seda que usaba, pero recordó que eso era mala idea maltratarlo, así que mejor las apretó en un puño.

Se sentía medio estúpida escondida detrás de las cortinas, pero todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan y nadie debía verla si no hasta que no interrumpiera la desdichada boda.

Tomó aire varias veces tratando de calmar los incesables nervios que le rebotaban en el estómago y prestó atención a la voz del cura.

— Si alguien se opone a esta unión, — dijo Fishlegs, dándole a su voz un tono de solemnidad que quizá se hubiera escuchado exagerado si no fuera porque toda la habitación estaba a la expectativa — Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Astrid inhaló una vez más y salió de detrás de las cortinas, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el centro del pasillo que llevaba directo al altar.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — exclamó, y muchos pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección jadeando de asombro.

Hiccup la miró parado al otro extremo del pasillo, usando un esmoquin negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Ella casi le creyó la expresión de sorpresa al verla.

— Sé que… — comenzó ella, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo — Sé que no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpiría una boda, eso ya lo sé — tragó pesado y levantó la vista — ¡Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que se casaría con la chica equivocada tampoco!

Hay un momento de tenso silencio en el que nadie se mueve, nadie respira. Entonces, un suspiro cansado llega desde detrás de ella.

— Astrid — suspira Heather desde abajo del escenario con una mano frotando sus ojos — Mi mamá muestra más emociones viendo la telenovela.

Todo el mundo gruñe exasperado. Dejan sus posiciones y los varones se aflojan las corbatas, las mujeres patean los tacones. Todo el mundo se desploma en su silla con el cansancio pesándoles en los hombros. Ya llevaban dos horas repitiendo la misma escena.

— Otra vez, desde la cima. — dice Heather, impertérrita.

— Heather, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hemos hecho esto. Todo mundo se quiere ir a casa. — rezonga Astrid.

— La obra es en una semana, ¡Tiene que salir bien! — insiste su amiga.

— ¡Está saliendo bien! — se queja Snotlout, que a diferencia de los demás, él tiene el papel del padrino y no puede desplomarse en ninguna silla, lo que lo hacía estar más malhumorado que el resto.

— Sí, ¿a quién le importa que Astrid no llore? — preguntó Ruffnut enfundada en un vestido de novia demasiado esponjoso al lado de Hiccup. — Es una obra escolar, no Broadway.

— Además, estamos hablando de Astrid — reiteró Tuffnut girando medio cuerpo desde su lugar sentado en la primera fila — Astrid no llora.

— ¡Pues tendrá que hacerlo! — respondió Heather — No es tan difícil.

— Para mí lo es — se quejó la aludida, cruzada de brazos.

Heather iba a replicar, pero Gobber, el profesor a cargo de la obra, se paró del asiento que había estado ocupando mirando el ensayo desde la primera fila del auditorio y se ajustó el pantalón antes de acercarse a Heather.

— Déjalos descansar — dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro — no conseguirás una buena obra con actores exhaustos.

Heather suspiró otra vez.

— Tomen quince — luego miró a su amiga — Astrid, ven.

Ella pateó los zapatos fuera de sus pies y dejándolos ahí, brincó desde el escenario para quedar frente a su amiga.

— Escucha, sé que nuestra calificación depende de esto pero no creo que nos vayan a reprobar si en la escena final no llo… — Heather la interrumpió.

— Ven — dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Salieron al patio de la escuela y compraron unas bebidas de las máquinas expendedoras.

— Astrid, ésta no es tu primera obra. — Dijo Heather dándole un sorbo a su lata — Cierto, eres mejor en la cancha que en el escenario, pero ésta no es la primera obra a la que te arrastro a participar, y contrario a lo que algunas personas envidiosas puedan decir, no te di el protagónico porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Astrid tragó un largo sorbo de su bebida y suspiró.

— Supongamos que te creo, pero el hecho de que "no sea mala actriz" no me hará llorar de todos modos. No soy _tan_ buena.

— Creo firmemente que lo que pasa es que te da pena llorar en frente de una audiencia — afirmó con seguridad.

Astrid detuvo su lata a medio camino hacia sus labios y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Por qué no te pones tú este vestido y haces el ridículo interrumpiendo una boda enfrente de toda la escuela y los padres de familia, eh?

Heather levantó las manos en un gesto de paz.

— Ok, ok. No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, y que sepas que reciento tu comentario. Yo escribí esta obra.

Astrid bufó, luego le dio otro trago a su refresco.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué propones que haga? — cedió a manera de disculpa.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de pretender por un momento y te imaginas que realmente Ruffnut te quiere quitar a tu novio?

— Porque Hiccup jamás se casaría con Ruffnut en la vida real.

— ¡Es una obra! Finge que es la vida real.

— Decídete, ¿pretendo o no pretendo? — bromeó alzando una ceja en su dirección.

Heather soltó una queja de exasperación y Astrid se rió entre dientes.

— Ya, está bien. Lo intentaré. Fingiré que realmente Hiccup me dejó al ser extorsionado para casarse con mi hermana.

— Gracias — bufó Heather.

Después de vaciar su lata, la arrojó al bote de la basura.

— En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurren estas cosas? — inquirió mientras ambas caminaban de regreso al interior de la escuela.

Después de unos minutos, Astrid volvía a estar detrás de la cortina, usando nuevamente zapatos. Se concentró y trató de imaginar una situación en la que su novio realmente la dejara, que un día le dijera que terminaban y todo para casarse con alguien más.

— Si alguien se opone a esta unión, — repitió Fishlegs, y su voz sonaba más casada que la última vez — Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — exclamó, y de dos certeras zancadas, volvió a pararse en medio del pasillo. — Sé que no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpiría una boda, eso ya lo sé — dijo con la voz temblando, la cara roja de ira. Levantó la vista y Hiccup dio un respingo cuando ella lo taladró con la mirada — ¡Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que se casaría con la chica equivocada tampoco! — espetó fulminando a la pareja con los ojos chispeantes.

— ¡Corte! — exclamó Heather una vez más. Todos se volvieron a quejar y comenzaron a rotar los agarrotados músculos. — ¡Astrid, tienes que convencerlo de que huya contigo, no asesinarlo!

Astrid se giró hacia Heather.

— ¡Me pediste que imaginara que era real! ¡En la vida real si me deja, lo mato!

Hiccup volvió a saltar en su lugar.

— Astrid, sabes que… — comenzó con voz apaciguadora.

— ¡Tú, shush! — lo interrumpió Heather y le hizo una seña para que no abandonara su lugar, después se acercó al proscenio y le indicó a Astrid que se agachara.

— Sé que ya me estas comenzando a odiar — le dijo en voz baja para que sólo ella la escuchara.

— Te comencé a odiar después de las primeras dos horas.

— Y entiendo que estarías fúrica con él, así que mejor no te concentres en lo mucho que te gustaría asesinarlo y concéntrate en todo lo que te dolería que ya no fuera a estar más contigo.

Astrid gruñe una afirmación, sintiéndose avergonzada. En la vida real, jamás dejaría que la vieran llorar, por más que algo le doliera. Sin embargo, ella también quería irse a casa. Y bueno, también quería que la obra saliera decente.

— Bien, te daré cinco. Concéntrate detrás de esa cortina.

Una vez más, vuelve a esconderse detrás de la cortina de escenografía y puede escuchar cómo Heather pide que se repita la escena desde el principio, lo cual le dará los cinco minutos que prometió.

Astrid hizo un ejercicio rápido de respiración para destensarse y liberarse de toda emoción tal y cómo habían dicho en ese tutorial para actores principiantes en internet. Hizo caso al consejo de Heather y trató de imaginarse una vida sin Hiccup.

Se imaginó que ya no habría noche de películas los viernes en el sofá de su casa, o largas conversaciones sobre nada en particular a las dos de la mañana en susurros para no despertar a nadie. Se imaginó que ya no habría nadie esperándola después de cada partido y que no tendría a quien recordarle citas importantes con su padre. Comería sola cada tarde y su mascota se quedaría sin compañero de juegos.

Sintió entonces, por fin, después de la furia y la traición, las garras de la tristeza arañarle la garganta. Se concentró en ese sentimiento y no lo soltó. Casi se le pasa el momento en el que Fishlegs dijo su diálogo.

— Si alguien se opone a esta unión, — dijo una vez más, esperando que de verdad fuera la última— Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — dijo Astrid, y saliendo de su escondite, se colocó en su lugar una vez más. — Sé que no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpiría una boda, eso ya lo sé — hubo nuevamente un temblor en su voz pero esta vez no era de rabia — ¡Pero tú…! — tragó pesado, luego se recordó que el objetivo era llorar y miró a su novio real devolverle la mirada desde su lugar en la boda falsa. Incluso él parecía haber mejorado su actuación al ver la de ella — ¡Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que se casaría con la chica equivocada tampoco, Hiccup! — exclamó con los ojos aguados.

Heather, que en un principio estaba eufórica, sintió su sonrisa caer. Estaba a punto de interrumpir nuevamente el ensayo, pero Gobber la detuvo, poniendo su mano encima de su boca, sus ojos clavados en el escenario.

Los demás casi se olvidaban que la obra debía continuar, ya que su directora no los había vuelto a interrumpir.

— ¿Qué…? — comenzó Ruffnut, luego carraspeó e hizo su voz aún más estridente. No sería por ella si Heather volvía a detener la "boda". — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Genevive? ¡La boda de tu propia hermana! ¡Sáquenla de aquí! — exclamó dramáticamente.

Dos actores fungiendo de guardias de seguridad (Astrid no sabía qué tenían que estar haciendo guardias de seguridad en una iglesia, pero suerte diciéndoselo a Heather) la tomaron de un brazo cada uno y aunque en la vida real los hubiera derribado, se dejó arrastrar.

— ¡No, esperen! — exclamó, su voz todavía rota y con una lágrima por fin escurriendo por su mejilla — ¡No digas tus votos! ¡Encuéntrame detrás de la iglesia!

Hiccup dio un paso al frente con la mano extendida hacia ella, el dolor en sus facciones no era completamente una actuación. No después de verla realmente llorar. Snotlout recordó que era su turno y corrió hacia él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y señaló hacia donde sacaban a Astrid de escena.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Ve por ella! ¡O te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida!

Hiccup le sonrió a su primo, que en la obra era su hermano, y corrió hacia la salida mientras Ruffnut hacía una escena arrojando el ramo al suelo y gritando como loca, dando esa escena por concluida, pues la siguiente sería sólo con los dos papeles protagónicos después de un cambio de escenografía. Se apagaron las luces y después de unos segundos de silencio, todos estallaron en vítores. Por fin podrían dar el ensayo por terminado.

Todos los actores que estaban fuera de escena volvieron entonces y bajaron por las escaleras laterales. Mejor se largaban antes de que los hicieran repetirlo.

— Muy bien, Astrid — dijo Heather encontrándose con ella, que bajaba del escenario en ese momento junto con Hiccup — Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera agregar algo más, le puso ambas manos en los hombros y añadió:

— La próxima vez, recuerda que en la obra, no se llama Hiccup.

* * *

Bueno, por ahora, eso es lo que les traigo. Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que todavía tienen la paciencia de leerme. Los amo, chicos :'D

Y bueno, mi "razón" con respecto a mi inactividad es que después de ver Race to the Edge (las dos temporadas)... odié lo que los productores hicieron con la ship. Es forzado, es inexistente, es horrible. Adiós al desarrollo de personaje. Y podría dar algunas razones técnicas en cuanto al _storytelling_ del porqué el hiccstrid que se inventaron en Race to teh Edge no funciona. Podría dar aún más razones (quejas) como fangirl. Pero no lo haré porque estoy tratando de dejarlo ir. (let it go, let it go)

Y pues bueno, después de que me decepcioné, rabié, lloré, y todo lo demás... estaba tan dolida que se me fue la inspiración para esta pareja. Estaba (estoy) todavía enojada con los dos productores (bastardos) que le hicieron esto a mi OTP.

Sin embargo, quiero que sepan que terminaré todo lo que empecé. A "Retales" ya le quedan pocos capítulos y para "The Story of Us" serán 7.

Los terminaré como prometí.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo y les mando muchos muchos abrazos y otros más por si se les pierde por la red! ;)


	4. Enchanted

Ok, esta vez sí me la volé. Tengo tanto tiempo sin publicar que de seguro ya me daban por muerta, jajaja.

Pero he decidido que voy a publicar 25 capítulos en este Retales y 7 en éste, sí o sí. Así que aún nos queda un camino por recorrer.

Los amo mil y otros mil por haberse quedado conmigo y seguirme leyendo después de taaanto tiempo. De verdad. Me dí cuanta que ya llevo mucho tiempo publicando y hay gente que me lee desde el primer fic que publiqué hace ya ¡uf!y todavía anda por aquí. Mil gracias. Pero en fin, no los aburro con mis cursilerías.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Y recuerden que aquí sigo, no me he muerto jaja

* * *

**Enchanted**

Categoría: HTTYD

Género: AU, Romance.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 3,425

Paring: Hiccstrid

Oneshot

Resumen: En una reunión de alumnos becados antes de que comience el semestre en la prestigiosa universidad de Berk, Astrid se encuentra aburrida. Sin embargo, al final de la noche, lo único que lamenta no es haber asistido, sino el haber olvidado el decirle a su nuevo amigo lo encantada que estaba de haberlo conocido.

* * *

**IV. (AU) Enchanted**

Los hielos de la bebida de Astrid se estaban derritiendo tan lentamente, que probablemente ella ya se hubiera podido ir su dormitorio en el edificio que quedaba hasta el otro extremo del campus y quedarse dormida antes de que éstos desaparecieran por completo.

Estaba muy aburrida en la reunión que se había organizado para los alumnos becados de la universidad de Berk. Todos sabían que entrar ahí era difícil, y conseguir una beca aún más. Sólo los mejores deportistas, artistas y aspirantes a las ciencias conseguían una. Desde luego, Astrid había podido asegurar su lugar gracias a sus innatas habilidades en el voleibol, sin embargo, estaba cansada después de todo un día de caminar y subir escaleras conociendo el campus, y lo que quería era irse a casa.

A pesar de que no llevaba ni una hora ahí, no dejaba de darse ánimos internamente pensando que, al menos, mañana en la mañana ya estaría en camino para regresar a casa. Sentía los músculos de las piernas acalambrados debido al inesperado ejercicio extra que había realizado, además. Suspiró al recordar el improvisado partido de básquetbol que al creativo del entrenador se le había ocurrido organizar cuando la llevaron al gimnasio y presentaron a su grupo, el de los becados por deportes, con él.

Astrid, siendo Astrid, no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de lucirse frente al entrenador y dejar muy en claro porque su beca era una completa, a pesar de que su especialidad y el deporte que ésta cubría era el voleibol. Así que por eso ahora estaba cansada en la reunión de despedida antes de que todos pudieran regresar a sus casas para las vacaciones de verano antes de que comenzara el semestre, deseando que ya por fin diera una hora decente para poder marcharse sin parecer grosera. Después de todo, había profesores presentes.

**_There I was again tonight _**

**_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_**

— Señorita Hofferson — la llamó una voz a su derecha. Era el entrenador, y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir orgullo en que recordara su nombre. — Buen juego el de hoy, ¿eh? Supongo que la veré en los entrenamientos.

— Uh, — Astrid forzó una sonrisa — Estoy en el equipo de voleibol, entrenador — dijo. Sin embargo, como no quería arruinar lo que prometía ser una buena relación, añadió — Pero quizá pueda meterme como apoyo para el de básquetbol, si las clases me lo permiten.

El coach pareció satisfecho con su proposición y después de excusarse palmeándole la espalda, se alejó de nuevo para reunirse con otro par de maestros.

Astrid suspiró aliviada. Lo que menos quería era empezar con el pie izquierdo. Le dio un trago a su bebida y entonces un ruido sobresaltó a todo el mundo. Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron irrevocablemente hacia un muchacho rubio y regordete que trataba de recoger una bandeja que había volcado con vasos – gracias al cielo – vacíos.

El pobre estaba tan nervioso que los vasos no dejaban de resbalársele de las manos mientras los hielos que quedaban aún en algunos de ellos mojaban el piso. La gente empezó a reírse sin saña de su apuro, lo que lo hizo enrojecer y entorpecer más, provocando que rompiera un vaso. Tenía todo el aspecto del tipo de alumno de pertenecer al club de ajedrez y estar ahí por una beca académica en lugar de una deportiva como la de ella.

**_Walls of insincerity_**

**_Shifting eyes and vacancy_**

**_Vanished when I saw your face_**

Fue entonces cuando un chico alto de cabello castaño se acercó hasta él y le ayudó a recoger el desastre. Pronto otros tomaron la iniciativa y se acercaron a ayudar también. Astrid sonrió interesada ante el gesto, siguiendo sus movimientos con avidez.

Probablemente sintió que lo observaban y levantó la vista en su dirección, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran por unos segundos. Desvió la vista rápidamente con apariencia avergonzada y se pinchó un dedo. Astrid se rió en voz baja al verlo dar un respingo y meterse el dedo a la boca. A pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia y estar escondidos tras unos modernos lentes de pasta, se había percatado de que tenía unos encantadores ojos verde jade.

Como su amigo se había levantado para llevar los vasos a la parte de atrás de la barra, se había quedado solo y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Astrid se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta él y sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado antes de que alguien más la ocupara.

Cuando Hiccup sintió a la chica bonita con la que había cruzado miradas sentarse al lado de él, se tensó un poco. Decidido a conservar su dignidad, se mantuvo mirando al frente. No se le daba fácil hablar con la gente, especialmente con gente nueva. _Especialmente_ con chicas como ella, de apariencia segura y complexión atlética.

— ¿Qué tal esa herida de guerra? — preguntó ella entonces, porque así era su suerte — ¿Sobrevivirás?

Hiccup se atrevió a mirarla y se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa que se trasparentaba en un par de ojos azules. Abrió la mano izquierda donde tenía un pequeño corte en el índice, que a pesar de que no sangraba, se notaba al ser una línea color rojo.

— Sobreviviré — dijo tratando sonar natural.

Desde luego, ella lo sorprendió al tomar su mano y fingir inspeccionar el corte. Arqueó una ceja.

— Sí, al parecer sobrevivirás, — sonrió y soltó su mano. Él trató de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo que le dejó en los dedos. — Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero tu próxima distracción podría ser fatal.

**_The playful conversation starts_**

**_Counter all your quick remarks_**

**_Like passing notes in secrecy_**

Hiccup soltó un resoplido, dejándose llevar por su tono divertido.

— Me han pasado cosas peores por estar distraído.

— Oh, ¿algo digno de mención?— preguntó dándole un trago a su bebida — Tienes la pinta de ser propenso a los accidentes.

— No tienes ni idea — continuó él, y aunque usualmente hablaba de sus desgracias con acidez, esta vez se encontró sonriendo con sorna. — Aunque prefiero tenerlos fuera del rango de visión de los demás.

— Ah, ¿pero dónde está lo divertido en eso? Las cicatrices son la mejor parte.

Hiccup desvió la vista hacia sus piernas, donde las marcas le destacaban aun más debido a la blancura de su piel, perfectamente visibles debajo de los pantalones cortos de mezclilla que usaba.

— Tú te diviertes mucho, supongo — dijo arqueando una ceja con una media sonrisa en los labios, levantando los ojos de nuevo a su rostro.

Fue cuando notó que la chica lo miraba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta. La epifanía llegó a él como un balde de agua fría. La había barrido con la mirada descaradamente como un pervertido.

— ¡Oh, mier…! — exclamó — ¡Lo siento, de verdad! No fue mi intención, yo… — ella lo interrumpió al reírse. Su cara de apuro no tenía precio. Sin mencionar que su sonrojo le había ganado al de ella con creces y le había hecho la noche.

— Déjalo — dijo con un gesto displicente de la mano — Me han mirado de peores maneras en peores situaciones.

No añadió que en esas ocasiones usualmente el mirón terminaba con la cara hinchada después del golpe o, incluso, una vez con la muñeca rota. En cambio, la mirada de él no había sido invasiva ni lasciva. Supuso que ésa había sido la razón por la que seguramente la había dejado con la cara coloreada de satisfacción en lugar de rabia.

— No es excusa — dijo él, aún avergonzado. Parecía un niño regañado y Astrid lo encontró adorable, por algún motivo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para demostrarle que lo perdonaba.

— Además, tienes razón. Me divierto bastante en los partidos y mis cicatrices son prueba de ello. Sin embargo, deberías ver cómo queda el equipo contrario. — Le guiñó un ojo, para continuar con el aire despreocupado de la conversación, pero en su lugar lo hizo enrojecer más.

— Es una suerte que no esté en el equipo contrario, entonces — dijo, finalmente cayendo de nuevo en su intercambio ingenioso.

Astrid miró al frente y llevándose el vaso a los labios sin llegar a beber de él, admitió.

— Además… si te hace sentir mejor, yo también te estaba… eh, _checando_, hace un rato. — Lo miró de lado — Si me entiendes…

— Uh…

¿Qué?

— Y yo que creí que sólo te preocupabas por mi herida de guerra — respondió rápidamente, no queriendo que supiera que cada vez que le hablaba, lo hacía sentir como un idiota incapaz de juntar dos oraciones seguidas. Ella se rió.

De cualquier modo, siendo sinceros Hiccup no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien. ¿Se refería ella a que lo había estado mirando con interés hace un momento, antes de cortarse un dedo? Nunca nadie lo había "checado" como ella lo había puesto. O bueno, no que él supiera al menos, y ella era una chica bastante atractiva. Realmente esperaba que no le estuviera tomando el pelo.

Por suerte, uno de los alumnos de la universidad que estaba en la reunión ayudando y se divertía tomando el papel de bartender, se acercó para preguntarle si quería que le trajera otra bebida, dando así el tema por zanjado. Hiccup asintió y pidió otra para ella también al notar que estaba por terminársela.

Si esto de verdad fuera un bar y las bebidas tuvieran alcohol, podría decir oficialmente que había logrado cortejar a una desconocida. Ella pareció tener la misma idea, y sonriendo con los ojos, le preguntó:

— ¿Es así como logras tus conquistas? ¿Invitándoles una bebida como disculpa después de mirarles las piernas?

Decidiendo que si ella lo tomaba como broma, él podía tomarlo como tal también, le siguió el juego.

— No, jamás se me ocurriría tratar de engatusarte con un método tan barato.

— Qué lástima — dijo ella con un suspiro fingido de decepción — Te estaba funcionando. — Hizo una pausa, — y eso que aún no sé tu nombre.

— Hiccup — le respondió rápidamente, extendiéndole una mano.

— Astrid — dijo estrechándosela. Ella tenía la mano fría por haber estado sosteniendo el vaso helado, pero no por eso rehuyó del contacto.

El chico volvió con sus nuevas bebidas y ellos continuaron la conversación. Astrid descubrió que Hiccup tenía un humor sarcástico muy divertido, y casi pudo imaginarse pasándose notas en clase con él durante una lección particularmente aburrida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la reunión había acabado y todos los que quedaban debían de volver a sus dormitorios. Se sorprendió al percatarse que no había sentido el tiempo pasar, al contrario de al principio de la fiesta. Y a pesar de que contrario a sus predicciones de la noche cuando había pensado que regresaría temprano, no quería regresar todavía.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**

— ¿En dónde está tu edificio? — le preguntó en la puerta.

Astrid hizo una mueca.

— Hasta el otro lado del campus.

— Te acompaño, entonces.

Fue un alivio, en realidad. Ya había empezado a oscurecer, su dormitorio estaba bastante lejos y aunque Astrid podía defenderse sola, no había daño en evitar conflicto. Un ladrón o un secuestrador se lo pensaría más antes de asaltar a dos personas en lugar de una. Sin mencionar que eso alargaría su tiempo con él un poco. Fue suertudo el hecho de que su dormitorio estuviera en el mismo edificio que el de ella.

Caminaron lentamente por la acera siguiendo con la conversación con temas ligeros y juguetones que les permitían seguir intercambiando miradas cómplice y risitas discretas mientras se codeaban, olvidando que ésta no era usualmente la actitud y camaradería que desarrollaban con un desconocido después de su primer encuentro.

— Oh, con que este es el edificio nueve — dijo él cuando llegaron — ¿Éste es en el que aceptan mascotas? Supongo que será aquí donde me estaré quedando cuando empiece el semestre, ¿tú te vas a cambiar de edificio?

Astrid se detuvo.

— ¿No estás tú en este edificio también?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

— No hasta que empiece el semestre. Mi gato no se iba a quedar en casa sin mí ahí — se rió entre dientes, pero Astrid estaba sorprendida.

— ¿En qué edificio te estás quedando, entonces?

— En el cuatro.

— ¡Pero ese es el edificio donde fue la reunión! — exclamó

Él se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos sin mirarla, un tanto avergonzado. No dijo nada más, pero no era necesario. Astrid suspiró. Nadie tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella en casa, lo que la hizo morderse el labio y por una vez, no saber como proceder.

La acompañó hasta dejarla en la puerta de su dormitorio, ya fuera por reiterar el punto, o porque era masoquista y le gustaba alargar los silencios incómodos.

Ella cayó en la cuenta entonces que mañana regresaba a casa y que no lo vería de nuevo hasta que volviera para iniciar clases dentro de dos meses.

— En fin, gracias por traerme. La verdad es que me divertí como no creí que lo haría cuando fui a la reunión.

— Igual yo. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

— Uh, ¿regresas mañana? — preguntó estúpidamente. Nunca antes se había sentido como una idiota al intentar intercambiar información con alguien.

— Sí, mi avión sale mañana en la mañana. Es decir, mi ciudad no está tan lejos como la tuya pero no hay otra razón para quedarse más de lo necesario.

— No sin compañía, ¿no? — le sonrió arqueando una ceja — Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿quieres? Me preocupa que te vuelvas a distraer y provoques un accidente a millas del suelo.

— Desearía poder decir que mis distracciones sólo me traen desgracias a mí pero estaría min… — se detuvo con el comentario sarcástico a la mitad — ¿Un mensaje?

Astrid extendió la mano despreocupadamente, recargándose en la puerta antes incluso de abrir, tratando de aparentar que no tenía hormigas en el estómago.

— Sí, un mensaje. Tienes teléfono móvil, ¿no? — movió los dedos para indicarle que se lo diera.

Después de unos segundos, Hiccup se sacó el aparato torpemente del pantalón y se lo puso en la palma.

Astrid tecleó su número y lo guardó como un nuevo contacto, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas aquella cursilería que había visto en una de las _romcom_ que le gustaban a Heather, donde el chico besaba la mejilla de la chica en un acto imprevisto para capturar su expresión de sorpresa en una foto que guardaría como imagen de contacto.

Sacudió la cabeza y le entregó el teléfono.

— Entonces… te veré el próximo semestre — se despidió.

— El próximo semestre — le respondió, y pareció una promesa.

No pudo evitar pensar que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Una frase que no podía ubicar y le gustaría decirle, pero no sabía cual era. Tragándose la duda, cerró la puerta.

**_The lingering question kept me up_**

**_2 Am, who do you love?_**

**_I wonder 'till I'm wide-awake_**

Dos horas después, Astrid no podía dormir. Se encontraba inquieta en una cama que no era la suya y esa era lo que culpaba por no poder conciliar el descanso. No hacía ni frío ni calor y el cuarto estaba en silencio. De verdad que no podía haber pedido mejores condiciones para dormir, pero aun así no lo conseguía.

Y si era sincera, debía admitir que la razón era Hiccup, que no había podido dejar de poblar sus pensamientos con su encantadora sonrisa, su humor a veces despreocupado, a veces tratando de decidir si lo que acababa de decir no era demasiado estúpido y su impresionante beca de ingeniería. Más impresionante que la suya de deportes, al menos.

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

Y cuando al fin los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, cuando por fin tenía una oportunidad de quedarse dormida, su inconsciente pareció recordar la frase que se había atorado en la parte de atrás de su memoria. Se le ocurrió pensar que estaba feliz por haberlo conocido, que estaba… encantada de conocerlo.

La información nueva la hizo levantarse de la cama en un solo movimiento. Se quedó sentada mirando la alfombra por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Se rió de sí misma y volvió a acostarse. Era gracioso que no se lo hubiera dicho desde el momento en que se presentaron, y era una lástima el hecho de no haberlo hecho. Usualmente "Encantado de conocerte" es una de las frases más comunes y no del todo sinceras que se le dicen a alguien cuando tienes el placer.

Claro, incluso aunque no te desagrade conocer a la persona, no es como si estuvieras especialmente feliz de entablar una amistad con ellos. Es decir, en sólo este día, Astrid había conocido a muchas personas. Algunas importantes, algunas no tanto, pero ninguna la había dejado en éxtasis después de estrechar su mano. Él, por el contrario…

La verdad es que de todos ellos, a Hiccup sí estaba "encantada" de conocerlo.

Pasaron otras dos horas en las que siguió rumiando su estupidez y el sueño seguía eludiéndola. Ya se estaba resignando a pasar una noche en vela cuando justo antes de que el reloj marcara las dos de la mañana, tocaron la puerta.

**_And now, I'm pacing back and forth_**

**_Wishing you were at my door_**

**_I'd open up and you would say_**

Fue tan repentino que no estuvo segura de si realmente lo había escuchado bien o si, en caso de haberlo imaginado, estuvieran tocando efectivamente la puerta de _su_ habitación y no la de alguien más. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos lo repitieron, aunque esta vez un poco más despacio.

Dejando sus esperanzas volar, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a para destrabar el pestillo. Se recordó que hacía ya bastante rato desde que él la dejó en su dormitorio, lo que ponía en claro que de seguro ya había llegado hasta su edificio al otro lado del campus antes de dar media vuelta y regresar. Quizá hasta se había quedado mirando el techo como ella por un par de horas…

Y a pesar de todo, de la hora, de la improbabilidad, de lo absurdo y de lo ilógico, ahí estaba, en su puerta, con la respiración un poco agitada quizá porque había corrido la última parte del camino de regreso, vistiendo una camiseta deslavada en color verde que de seguro usaba para dormir. Se miraron estupefactos por unos segundos.

— ¿Hiccup? — preguntó sin podérselo creer — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — su voz no sonaba acusadora, si no más bien suave en su incredulidad.

— Uh… — dijo él, ambos parecían cortos de palabras — No podía dormir. En realidad, sólo quería decir… Digo, me olvidé de decir… que, — se ruborizó. En su cabeza no había sonado tan embarazoso. — Que fue un placer conocerte.

Astrid también sintió que se le coloreaban ligeramente las mejillas, ya fuera por la ironía de que ella había estado pensando lo mismo justo antes de que él llamara a la puerta o por la esencia misma del comentario. De cualquier modo, se sintió casi como si fuera el destino. Fue consciente entonces de que estaba boqueando como pescado y cerró la boca rápidamente.

Optó por morderse la sonrisa y escondió la cara un momento en una de sus manos mientras se le atoraba la alegría en la garganta. Hiccup, en su pánico, temió que se estuviera riendo de él.

— Eh, en fin, ¡adiós! — exclamó atropellando las palabras y apuró el paso por el corredor que lo llevaría al elevador y lo sacaría del edificio.

— ¡Hiccup, espera! — exclamó Astrid, queriendo detenerlo antes de que se fuera.

Él lo hizo a unos dos metros de distancia y casi con reticencia, giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro para mirarla. Ella le sonrió.

— Yo también estaba… estoy, — se corrigió rápidamente — encantada de conocerte.

Tras un segundo de vacilación, él le devolvió la sonrisa y después de dirigirle un gesto tímido de despedida, continuó su camino. Se miraron hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Astrid entró de nuevo a su habitación y se recargó contra la puerta tras cerrarla, aún con la sonrisa que le dejaba un sabor dulce en la boca.

**_It was enchanting to meet you_**

**_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_**

No podía esperar a volver en dos meses y que comenzara el semestre.

* * *

Por ahora eso es todo, de verdad que espero que les haya gustado, especialmente mi querida Lady HH, que siempre anda releyendo todas mis historias, según me dice, jaja. Aquí va Una nueva, para que no te aburras, cariño.

Y antes de que se me olvide, la traduccción:

**_Ahí estaba yo otra vez_**

**_Forzando la risa, fingiendo sonrisas_**

**_Paredes de insinseridad_**

**_Ojos que miraban a todos lados, vacantes_**

**_Se desvanecieron cuando vi tu cara _**

**_La conversación juguetona empieza_**

**_Contraataqué todos tus rápidos comentarios ingeniosos_**

**_Como pasando notas en secreto_**

**_Esta noche está brillando, no la dejes ir_**

**_Estoy asombrada, ruborizándome todo el camino a casa_**

**_La persistente pregunta me mantuvo despierta_**

**_2 Am, ¿A quién amas? _**

**_Me pregunto hasta que estoy completamente despierta_**

**_Me pasaré por siempre preguntándome si sabías_**

**_Que estaba encantada de conocerte_**

**_Y ahora estoy caminando de un lado para otro_**

**_Deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta_**

**_Yo abriría y tú dirías_**

**_Fue encantador conocerte_**

**_Todo lo que sé es que estaba encantada de conocerte_**

Ya saben que los adoro y que les envío muchos abrazos empalagosos y otros más por si se les pierde por la red ;)


End file.
